


叁

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22546147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: 是废稿。写得其实没问题，比较偏苦情一点，可能不是金主要的，就作废了。有一点篇幅，外加人物刻画是我本人的癖好，就还是存个档吧。光暗有点找不到手感，今晚写废两个了。挠头，挠头。
Relationships: Ardbert/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 8





	叁

光之战士心中有三个隐愿。所谓隐愿，都图自个内心爽快，说出来难免为人不齿。一是让坑人的队友爆炸，二是打通内部关系提前知晓仙人彩大奖号码，三是下工回家有丰胸美女跪地迎接。  
喜从天降，回到悬挂公馆，阿尔伯特可真让他吃了一惊。  
阿尔伯特最近染上三个恶癖。一是被死后灵魂被困在悬挂公馆着实无聊，沉迷抠窗下受潮胀裂的墙皮。二是时常被思念煎熬，但其中又不缺爽头，时常睹物思人。二是初尝性爱后，愈发熟练且上瘾，如今前后都相当得心应手。  
祸不单行，正躺在床上擦枪，光之战士可真把他吓了一跳。  
一人四仰八叉在床，一人目瞪口呆在地。内心展开一场博弈。  
手淫被人撞见，道歉或者落荒而逃都丢人至极，唯有继续才是上上策。阿尔伯特不敢将两腿合拢，匀速维持着手上的动作，粗糙地喘息。他将自己伪装地成熟、享受、泰然自若，实际羞耻心饱受煎熬。   
光之战士见此场景并未回避，甚至有些迟钝地津津有味欣赏起来。阿尔伯特五官俊朗，被一种情欲困扰着，身材修长健美，肌肉并非刻意夸张，却充满力道而匀称，淡淡的体毛都有性感的味道。光之战士刚从迎击噬罪灵的前线退下，精神松懈，色欲天性便蠢蠢欲动起来。他有点搞不懂阿尔伯特在展示什么，才将自身放入如此不舒适的窘境里。阿尔伯特显然已被羞耻和急迫的情绪逼入死角，面色潮红，连眼尾处淡粉色的黏膜都在汗意下是湿润的，故作镇定地为自己疏解情欲，却没发现小腿紧绷筋线浮起，有一种逞强却无助地风情。  
光之战士不再看他，丢盔卸甲，为自己换了一身舒适的贴身衣服。再转过头，阿尔伯特已经自渎结束，坐在床边，半弯着腰垂首侧看他。  
“怎么不敲门。”  
此话出口，阿尔伯特瞬间后悔了。他把自己变成了靶子。果然，光之战士没放过他，将一瓶水丢到床上，随之道：“这是我的房间。”  
阿尔伯特想将水瓶拧开，灵魂却穿过物体，无法亲自做到。他的内心有一种水解不了的渴。  
眼神落寞地垂到地上，内心自然泛起一些琐事。光之战士脱下的黑色盔甲上有一层细微的灰尘，带着野外的风的味道。一道魔法烧伤隔开坚硬的金属护肘，并没有伤及身体，应该是有人及时为他挡下了那道火光。阿尔伯特独处的时候，往往沉迷地思考这些事。  
不独处的时候，听听光之战士讲外面发生的事，或者自述起过去的历史，偶尔两人做爱。称不上是做爱，毕竟不是情侣，也不说暧昧温柔的话助兴，更像是互相泄欲。出奇地，身材五官都彼此中意，其中有点自恋与孤芳自赏的情结，身体契合。他偶尔在上，偶尔在下，对光之战士的肉体极度沉迷，休整的时间里只要不谈作战计划，就在床上作战。又有自私的占有欲和爱慕在作祟，主动回避猜想他在原初世界的情人。变得纯粹又不纯粹起来。  
这是他的房间，他的战场，他要书写的历史，而阿尔伯特已被驱逐出境。他坐到床边，一个吻挨过来，阿尔伯特被动地接受了。久别重逢，敦伦也提上日程。  
“要在这里做，还是在沙发上做？”  
“随意。”  
光之战士挣脱上衣，抓顺短发，又吻过来，一人的鼻尖的汗珠落到另一个人鼻尖上。  
“我每到一个村落，都能听到你在那里留下的故事。阿尔伯特。”  
“哈哈，那我希望他们没把我讲得太难听。”  
“都是你和暗之战士们的风光事。”光贴着他的嘴唇闷闷地说。一开始就水乳交融地湿吻，两人就会立马跌入狂乱的情欲；可这样用干燥的嘴唇抚摸湿润柔软的嘴唇，就仿佛灵魂都会渐渐溶成一个。阿尔伯特将光的唇瓣舔湿，吻他的脸颊、发际，又听见光之战士慢吞吞地说：“结局不该是这样……遗憾啊……”  
阿尔伯特心想，自己的故事已经画上句号。而光的战记，才渐入高潮。


End file.
